Crossover Wiki:Policy
Crossover Wiki has few specific policies. Other policies are the same that are applied to other wikis and on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. When reading this, keep in mind what is the general goal of the Wiki. Language This is an International Wiki and works from different countries are considered in the same way. It has been choosen to use English (specifically American English) as the language, exclusively because is the most understood around the World. All contributions on article pages should therefore be written in English (this excludes user and talk pages, since if some users are more comfortable discussing in other languages knowing that they'll be understood, they're free to do so.) Dates Since we always include sources in this Wiki's pages (see below), every page in this wiki always happen to have at least one written date. Currently we use the form Month dd, yyyy. It's important to always write the month in letters, since writing it in numbers might create confusion between the American form and the European form (mm/dd/yyyy against dd/mm/yyyy). (Note:The Date template authomatically shows a date in the currently used system, so it'd be best to use it the more as possible, since the date form is currently being discussed and might change in the future. Keep in mind that the template's inputs are in the European order dd/mm/yyyy). Accepted pages This Wiki basically features exclusively only two categories of pages: series pages and link pages. When entering the Wiki you're free to write about any series or link between two series, given that they have something to do with crossovers. For details on how to write and read these pages see Series and Link. Also given its cross-series nature, this Wiki is also cross-media, so every contributor is free to write about series from any media (movies, TV series, video games, etc.) Profanity and adult material As stated above, any kind of series is accepted, and this includes series including or centered around profanities or expliit materil (such as violence or sexuality). To protect readers that might be offended or disturbed by this kind of content, a specific disclamer template will be used on top of these pages. Since this is a Wiki of encyclopedic nature, contributors should always restrain from using foul language, and only how possibly disturbing images if are strictly needed as sources (see below). Unwanted pages *Pages about series that never crossed-over, referenced or were referenced by any other series. *Any kind of fanfiction. THESE TYPES OF PAGES MAY BE DELETED WITHOUT WARNING. Editors to those pages will be informed on the reason for the deletions. Users that keep posting unwanted pages after they've already been deleted might be blocked permanently. Sourcing This Wiki wants not only to report crossovers, but also directly show them. For this reason we don't use source notes, and in Link pages contributors should instead always try to directly include the source on the page itself. (for example saying that two series once had a crossover should come together with an image from that crossover as an evidence, instead of a source link; if two series are reveled in an interview by their creator to take place in the same universe, we can't just say "they take place in the same universe" and cite the source, like other Wikis, we will instead say "they were revealed in specific interview to take place in the same universe, and possibly even include part of the interview itself.) In case of the unavailability of a direct source, the reliability of informations will be checked by Admins (for example if a cameo happens in a specific episode of a TV series, an Admin will have to watch that episode and report about it, if images or videos can't be found online). About Series pages, since those are less detailed, there's no need to include sources for every informations, and they will instead be directly checked by Admins after every edit. If an information can't be proven, than it shouldn't be included unless it comes from another reliable source. In the case of links, since they'd need the source, the Unverified template will be used. Talk pages vs page comments In this Wiki we've chosen to use talk pages rather than page comments. Since we want to give precise informations with a serious and technical approach on topics, we prefer talk pages, since are hidden, rather than comments, that can directly be seen by the readers. *